The present invention relates to lawnmowers, and, in particular, to a discharge baffle for a lawnmower which can be opened and closed by the user. The baffle may be used to close the discharge opening of the mower for mulching or simply to close the discharge opening when mowing past sidewalks or flower beds in order to prevent grass clippings from covering those areas, and then the baffle may be opened again to permit the grass to exit normally for the rest of the time.
Prior art baffles cannot be used in conjunction with the existing discharge shroud on lawnmowers. In order to use them, the user must remove or disable the discharge shroud, thus losing the protection offered by the discharge shroud.